Your Everything
by Allyson Rae
Summary: A song makes a work date more than they bargained for. HM.


**Your Everything  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: A song and a work date are more than what they bargained for.  
  
Disclaimer: "Your Everything" is sung by Keith Urban, JAG ain't mine.  
**

* * *

Harm was sitting on his couch, waiting for Mac to arrive. They were working on their newest case tonight, a Petty Officer Marcus was accused of stealing a Jeep from a base in Texas. His defence was that his wife was in labor and his car was in the shop for repairs, and he needed to get to the hospital. Mac was running a little bit late, which was unusual, but Harm thought nothing of it. Sitting in the living room, Harm spotted his guitar across the room. He retrieved it and took it back to his spot on the couch. "Sarah Mackenzie, this is for you." Harm spoke before beginning to play.  
  
_"The first time I looked in your eyes I knew __t__hat I would do anything for you. The first time you touched my face I felt, what I'd never felt with anyone else."_  
  
Mac came out of the lift and saw that Harm's apartment door was slightly ajar. She heard Harm beginning to strum on his guitar. He then said her name and she almost melted. She loved when he said it like that. She quietly walked to his door and stood, outside listening to him sing.  
  
_"I wanna give back what you've given to me and I wanna witness all of your dreams. Now that you've shown me who I really am, I wanna be more than just some man.  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your veil, be the moon that moves your tide, the sun comin' up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreamin' of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything."_  
  
Mac felt two tears roll down her face and she leaned against the wall to keep herself from falling over. She was so touched at his sudden, yet private, confession. She looked inside the apartment through the crack in the door. Harm was sitting on the couch, facing the window, and he was singing with all that he had. His cheeks were tear-stained and he was playing like he meant it. Mac quietly pushed the door open further and stepped inside. He didn't even notice, he just continued singing.  
  
_"When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see, and when it gets dark you can reach out to me. I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts. I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost.  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your veil, be the moon that moves your tide, the sun comin' up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreamin' of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything."_  
  
Mac could feel the tears falling down, and she could feel her knees buckling. His tenor voice filled the room and touched her heart. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him, but decided to let him finish the song instead. She could hear the raw emotion in his voice and she knew that he meant every word.  
  
_"Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreamin' of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything, I wanna be your everything, I wanna be your everything."_  
  
"Harm." Mac finally found her voice and spoke. Harm turned and stood, face to face with the woman that he loved more than life itself. "Harm did you mean it?"  
  
Harm stepped foreward and pulled her into his arms. "Every word Sarah, every word." He whispered into her hair and held her close. He danced her to the radio and turned on the song. He danced with her in his arms, never wanting to let go. She cried into his shirt and held on to him tight. He began to sing along with the song.  
  
_"I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your veil, be the moon that moves your tide, the sun comin' up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreamin' of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything."  
_  
"I love you Sarah, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."  
  
"I love you too Harm, and I will forever." Harm looked into her dark brown eyes and saw the love and the passion from his own eyes reflected there. He kissed her softly, almost tentievely. She deepend the kiss, showing him that that is what she wanted. They sat on the couch and he gathered her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and she nestled her head in the nape of his neck. They fell asleep, contently, for the best night's sleep that they had had in a long time. Life was finally perfect.  
  
_"I wanna be your everything, I wanna be your everything, I wanna be your everything."_  
  
The End


End file.
